The Joker
by llUnholyll
Summary: Mar'i comes face to face with the joker...


**Hey guys, this story is about Mar'i first encounter with the Joker and the start of something else.**

 **She is 15 in this**

 **and 'this' means it is a thought not someone specking out loud.**

* * *

I had heard enough about the insane clown to know that his 'jokes' were never funny. The haunting laugh that anyone could recognise, gas that could make the dark night himself burst into an unsettling fit of laughter and the man that killed one of our own. The joker, Batman's greatest rival is now standing only a few meters away from me. His sinter smile and cold eyes staring into my own emerald ones, a purple glow emulating from them. "Looks like it's just you and me then." He spoke, gesturing to the unconscious body's of Batman and Robin. I had been patrolling when they sent a distress single to anyone close by, which happened to be me. By the time i had arrived Robin was down and Batman was struggling. Body's littered the ground that i presumed were jokers henchmen, each with no fatal injuries but enough to render them useless in a fight. With one final bow to the back of the head Batman had fallen and it was up to me to finish the fight. "Not for long." My voice echoed through the large warehouse. With Nighwing and Batgirl on duty tonight, i would just have to stall him long enough for them to arrive. Dad would reprimand me for not waiting for them but i couldn't think about that now.

I quickly ducked as acid was throw in my direction, it flew over me melting a part of a nearby pole instead of my head. Brought out of my daze i rapidly shot star bolts from my hands, each one growing in power as i fluid my anger. He dodged as many as he could but a few managed to make contacted with him. "You bitch, i am gonna have to teach you a lesson." He grumbled taking out a gun from inside his jacket, I run for cover as loud bangs follow my foot steps. "Come on little birdie." His smile grew winder as he exchanged his gun for a knife,"Come out and play." He toyed, twirling the knife in his hand as he eyed the many shadows witch could hold me. I landed swiftly behind the joker unleashing what would have been a powerful kick until he caught my leg mid swing,' 'fuck'. His smile grew as the grip on my leg only intensified. Before i could react a strong pain shot up my leg and i couldn't help a scream escape my lips. He let go causing me to fall to the hard ground, my eyes focused on the knife imbedded into my right leg. How it got threw the kevlar i will never know, i gritted my teeth as he painfully pulled the knife out of my leg seeming to enjoy ever second of this. He grabbed me by the neck lifting me into the air so that i was eye level with him.

"You know why i use a knife?"

"..."

"You see guns are to quick, you can't savour all the little emotions."

"Your insane."

"The best people are." With those final words he dug the knife into my stomach, twisting it so more blood would spill out.

The next thing i heard was the shattering of glass and the booming voice of my dad. I felt the release of Jokers death hold and strong arm incase me. I opened my eyes to see Robin kneeling over me, through my hasty vision i could make out he was applying presser to my wound. His face showed a mixture of anger and fear, but his emotional state wasn't the only thing i notice. His lip was bleeding with bruises forming around his face and his right eye was swollen under his mask. I turned my head to see Batman and Nightwing fighting the joker with Batgirl running towards me. I looked back to Robin as the feeling of unconsciousness was consuming me. I reached out for his hand and squeezed it with all the strength i could muster. He held back being careful not to cause more pain to me. I let a small smile craw onto my lips as i finally succumb to unconsciousness.

The sunlight shone through the windows of my bedroom, i wearily opened my eyes as i took in my surroundings. 'I'm back at the manor' was my first thought as i looked around the room which was designated to be mine. It was then i noticed a slouched man sitting in an navy blue arm chair, his jet black hair was ruffled , a hand on his wrinkled forehead and the droopy eyes of none other than Dick Grayson."Dad?" I said so softy surprising myself, his head immediately shot up as he walked over to my bed."Hey starshine, how you feeling?"He smiled gently kissing my forehead. I reciprocated his smile and tried to sit up only for my action to halted by the pain i almost forgot was there. I winced and instinctively clutched my stomach, as pair of hands gently push me back down. "Laid down, don't want to reopen your wound Mar." Came the voice of my father, i nodded and sank back into the comfort of the bed. "What happend?" i asked still trying to recollect my thoughts, It was still a bit fuzzy."Well the Joker got a hold of you some how and stabbed you in the stomach and leg."He said anger still evident in his voice. "When i came in i thought...it looked like..." Dads voice trailed of as if the thought of that happening caused him physical pain, i nodded to show i understood what he meant and he continued. "Well i got really mad and Bruce had to step in...after that was delt with we took you to the batcave where you got stitched up." He finished his explanation as there was a knock at the door. The two graysons turned there gaze at the door when Damian slowly entered. Dad left the room to give me and Damian some privacy, "hey dami" i said breaking the silence. Damian hated being called that but let it it slid just this once. "Hey Mar'i , how are you feeling?" He spoke as he inched closer to the bed.

"Whoa wait, did you just call me my actual name?"

"Don't get use to it Grayson." He mutter and i rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine Dami." I said addressing his pervious question.

"Good." He said as he absent mindedly grabbed my hand.

"Sorry." He spoke so softly i didn't know if i was hearing right, did Damian Wayne just apologise?

"what?"

"Sorry.. i should have helped you sooner." He looked down not wiling to look me in the eye.

"Damian.." I breathed reaching my hand out to tilt his head towards me.

"It's not your flut , i was stupid and shouldn't have gone on my own."

"Your not stupid Mar'i." He said words so soft like he was afraid to say them. I smiled inwardly at his comment then something strange happend. We both began to lean in, before i know it your lips inches apart. I could feel his warm breath on my face as our lips met. I didn't know what i was doing, kissing Damian of all people! He puled apart his head not facing me with his hands still holding mine.

"We can't." he said first as i deflated a little. I slowly nodded until an idea come to mind. "We, don't have to tell them." I said but we both knew i was referring to my dad. He thought this over for a moment before a smirk appeared on his lips.

"What Grayson doesn't know won't hurt him."


End file.
